darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
42
Burke confers with James Blair about taking control of everything owned by the Collins family. Sam is unable to reveal the truth to Elizabeth. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. 130 years ago, the love of a man and a woman built this mansion on the crest of Widows' Hill. Today, fear, distrust, and hatred have almost destoyed it. Elizabeth invites Sam in and he admits that she’s the one he wants to see. He tells her he has something to tell her about Roger and the 10-year-old accident that will save his soul. Sam admires the Collins portraiture and remarks that Paul Stoddard wanted a portrait like Jeremiah's done. Elizabeth doesn't want to see the sketches. They talk about Burke's portrait. Elizabeth asks why Burke came to Collinsport. Burke meets with Bronson's associate, Blair, and learns that he could probably buy all that the Collins family owns. He learns that Collinwood was too much a liability to be mortgaged and that recently, its property tax was reduced. Carolyn stalks Burke; Joe shows up at Collinwood. Elizabeth is still looking for Malloy and Carolyn; Joe suggests she's with Burke in Bangor. Carolyn joins Burke & Blair for lunch; Burke says Blair's helping him destroy Elizabeth and everything she owns. Carolyn laughs and Burke kicks Blair out. Burke and Carolyn goof around and he gives her a pen. She plans to use it to start her diary and Burke lays it on heavily. Sam leaves without blabbing after reacting badly to mention of Malloy. Elizabeth begins to believe Sam must have a secret. Memorable quotes : Elizabeth: (about the drawing room) It's dark and gloomy and you know it. ---- : Burke: Always tell the truth... it will be much better in the long run. ---- : Elizabeth: Oh, did you see Mr. Malloy? : Joe: No. He hasn't been near the plant all day. : Elizabeth: That's odd. Oh, Joe, Sam Evans is in there. Would you go in and talk to him? Please close the doors. I'll see if I can get hold of Mr. Malloy. : Joe: Sure. : Elizabeth: There's a drink in there if you want it. : Joe: Oh. Don't even suggest it. ---- : (after Sam leaves Collinwood) : Joe: Do you want me to go after him, bring him back? : Elizabeth: No. The worst part of a secret, Joe, is not being able to tell anyone. Sam Evans will come back of his own accord when he can no longer stand keeping it to himself. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * John Baragrey as James Blair → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * Richard Marr as Bangor Pine Hotel customer (uncredited) * Pat McNamara as Bangor Pine Hotel customer (uncredited) * Ray Stewart as Bangor Pine Hotel customer (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * The character of James Blair replaces Stuart Bronson beginning with this episode. Actor Barnard Hughes was unavailable to reprise his role. He appears in this episode and two others (89, 95). * During the clapboard, actress Joan Bennett can be seen getting ready for her first scene. * Music composer Robert Cobert is missing in the end credits. Story * The narration mentions that 130 years ago the love of a man and woman built Collinwood. * Mr. Harris, the Collins banker, is mentioned and later appears in episode 44. * Burke gives Carolyn a sterling silver pen. * Burke claims he never does anything just for fun. * Burke suggests Carolyn write in a diary. * Burke calls Carolyn using her middle name of Collins. * Bangor's restaurant is a fancy one, with lots of waiters. * Burke tells Blair of his plans to take over the Collins family industry and all their holdings. * Sam comes to meet Elizabeth for the first time in more than 18 years and they barely recognize each other. (Sam says, "I've changed since that time" - possibly a nod to David Ford replacing Mark Allen) * All the portraits on the walls of the Collinwood drawing room are of Collins ancestors. Bloopers and continuity errors * During the opening scene with Elizabeth and Sam, the boom microphone can be heard banging on the top of the set. * James Blair informs Burke that the only property on his list of Collins family holdings that has a mortgage is the big house itself, Collinwood. But as made clear in the story outline by Art Wallace (Shadows on the Wall) as well as in earlier episodes he wrote (2), Collinwood was built by a member of the Collins family (Jeremiah Collins) more than 130 years before on property the Collins family already owned (Widow's Hill). * A boom microphone shadow and some camera wires can be seen in the Bangor restaurant. * In the closing credits, "Ohrbach's" is misspelled as "Orhbach's" End credits announcements * Stay tuned for ' ' next on ABC. * 'Dark Shadows' is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 42 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 42